


Tudnom kell

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Hogy látva lássanak... [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BFFs, Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: És egy nap, talán, ha majd jobban bízol bennem, elmondod, ki volt az a dom, aki azt tanította neked, hogy a kommunikáció panaszkodás. Azt hiszem, lenne hozzá pár keresetlen szavam.





	Tudnom kell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Need to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068455) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 
  * A translation of [Need to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068455) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Együtt bulizni a moszkvai barátaival mindig is a nyár egyik kedvenc időtöltése volt Szása számára. Végre maga mögött hagyhatta a rájátszás csalódottságát, és elengedhette magát; ihatott, táncolhatott, és ha szerencséje volt, hazavihetett valakit éjszakára. Szása arra gondolt, aznap este az a valaki talán épp Zsenya lesz. Kicsit sokat ivott ahhoz, hogy szeánszoljon, de Zsenya különösen jól nézett ki a divatosan megszaggatott farmerében, és úgy érezte, épp egy szimpla, komplikációmentes szexre van szüksége egy régi baráttal.

A táncparketten szorosan Zsenyához simult, de amikor megcsókolta volna, a másik elrántotta a fejét. 

– Járok valakivel – mondta kissé bocsánatkérően, mire Szása elengedte.

Önző mód kicsit csalódott volt, de amúgy nagyon örült Zsenyának. Zsenya ritkán randizott, holott Szása kevés domot ismert, akinek nyilvánvalóan nagyobb szüksége lett volna arra, hogy egy szubmisszívről gondoskodhasson. Már többször gondolt rá, hogy Zsenya olyan, mint aki állandóan egy óriási vödör odaadó, szenvedélyes, birtokló törődést cipel magával, és csak arra vár, hogy azt végre egy szub nyakába zúdíthassa.

– Hát, jó neked – mondta Szása. Lerángatta Zsenyát a táncparkettről, hogy alaposan kikérdezhesse. Amint talált egy csendes, eldugott sarkot a VIP pihenőben, érdeklődve megkérdezte. – Szóval, ki a szerencsés szub?

Úgy tűnt, Zsenya kellemetlenül érzi magát a kérdés miatt. Vállai meggörbültek, de amint észbe kapott, kihúzta magát.

– Nem mondhatom el.

– Nem mondhatod el? – ismételte izgatottan. Óh, hogy szerette a rejtélyeket! – Egy celeb, vagy…? Nem! – javította ki magát, amint rájött, hogy van egy ennél kézenfekvőbb megoldás is. – Egy másik hokijátékos, ugye?

Zsenya a szemét forgatta.

– Szása, mondtam, hogy nem mondhatom el.

– Bízhatsz bennem – erőltette tovább, miközben kérlelő kiskutyaszemeket meresztett Zsenyára.

– Bízok is – sóhajtott –, csak az a helyzet, hogy a szubom… tudod, ő elég zárkózott. Nagyon fontos neki a magánélet szentsége, és az ő döntése, hogy ki tudja, és ki nem.

– Megértettem – válaszolt. Úgy tűnt meg kell elégednie a rejtéllyel, semmint a megoldással, de így is jó volt. Már épp arra készült, hogy új vizekre vezesse a beszélgetést, amikor az apró információmorzsák hirtelen összeálltak. Egy másik hokijátékos, szub, zárkózott…

– Baszd meg, Crosby az! – bökte ki elkerekedett szemekkel.

Zsenya halott sápadttá vált.

– Fogd be! – sziszegte. – Valaki…

– Bocsánat, bocsánat! – szabadkozott azonnal Szása. – Csak beugrott. Ugye, igazam van?

– Nem mondhatom el – szólt mereven Zsenya, de ahogy a vér kifutott az arcából, az önmagáért beszélt.

– A kurva életbe! – Szása próbálta megemészteni ezt az új információt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy meglepődést, vagy elégedettséget kellene-e éreznie. Egyrészt évek óta cikizte Zsenyát, hogy belezúgott a kapitányába, másrészről halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az érzései Crosby iránt ennyire mélyek és komolyak voltak.

Ahogy a hallottakon rágódott, a saját szavai visszhangoztak a fejében – _És egy nap, talán, ha majd jobban bízol bennem, elmondod, ki volt az a dom, aki azt tanította neked, hogy a kommunikáció panaszkodás. Azt hiszem, lenne hozzá pár keresetlen szavam._. Amint ez eszébe jutott, a vér is meghűlt az ereiben. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Zsenya lehetett az, de biztosra kellett mennie. Tudnia kellett. Óvatosan megkérdezte:

– Mióta vagytok együtt a te… titokzatos szuboddal?

Zsenya tekintete összeszűkült.

– Nem tartozik rád!

– Az utolsó meccsünk előtt vagy után jöttetek össze? – kérdezte makacsul. – Ez nagyon fontos, Zsenya.

– Utána – válaszolta óvatosan. – Körülbelül egy hónappal azután.

Szása megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Jó, az jó. – Nagyon meglepődött volna, ha Zsenya az a dom. A szíve beleszakadt volna. Aznap este Zsenya azt mondta, hogy Sidney nem a szubja. Mikor Szása megdorgálta, hogy vigyázzon a kapitányára, lemondóan azt válaszolta, _nem az enyém, hogy vigyázzak rá,_ de Szása biztosra akart menni.

Zsenya a vállával óvatosan megbiccentette a karját; tekintet aggódalmas és elgondolkodó volt.

– Miért akartad tudni?

Bár nem igazán fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy megmagyarázza – sosem volt egy felemelő érzés azt mondani egy barátodnak, hogy ha csak egy pillanatra is, de megfordult a fejedben, hogy bántalmazott egy szubot – nem látott más kiutat.

– Mikor tavasszal ellenetek játszottunk, és a meccs után megkértem, hogy szóljon, ha bárki a csapatomból szemétkedik vele, azt mondta, hogy nem szeret panaszkodni.

Zsenya összerezzent.

– Igen, ez ismerős – motyogta.

– Csak biztosra kellett mennem, hogy nem tőled tanulta – mondta sötéten. – Nem gondoltam, hogy te lettél volna, de…

– Nem, nem én voltam – mondta Zsenya csendesen. Úgy tűnt nem haragudott volna akkor sem, ha Szása őt vádolja. – Próbálom… újra tanítani. Elérni, hogy elhiggye, bármit elmondhat nekem, mindig hallgatni fogok rá és segítek. – Felsóhajtott, és erősen a falnak támaszkodott. – Nem hiszem, hogy túl jól csinálom – vallotta be. – Néha hibázok és… Hibáztam egy óriásit ezen a héten is, és nagyon megijesztettem. – Elhallgatott. Kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldala mellett, szemét egy pillanatra lehunyta. Olyan csalódott képet vágott, hogy Szása nekiállt megvigasztalni, de Zsenya ellenkezve megrázta a fejét, belefojtva a mondanivalóját. – De rendületlenül próbálkozom – mondta elszántan, inkább saját magának, mint Szásának. – És… szeretem. És amikor hibázok, tanulok belőle, és tanul ő is, és tovább próbálkozunk. – Bólintott, aztán váratlanul felnézett, és Szására mosolygott. – Jó, hogy elmondhattam neked. A magánélet fontos, nem kell mindent kiteregetni, de vannak dolgok, amiket néha jó megosztani másokkal.

– Tudhattam volna – csóválta meg a fejét Szása. – Aznap este, mikor azt mondtad, nem a tiéd, épp olyan tragikus pofát vágtál, mint Jevgenyij Anyegin, amikor végignézte, hogy Tatjana végleg magára hagyja.

Zsenya pirulva felnevetett.

– Elég átlátszó voltam – vallotta be –, de a titokzatosság sosem volt az erősségem. És Sidnek sem arra van szüksége. Tudnia kell, hogy mindig vigyázni fogok rá.

– Akkor azt hiszem, a lehető legjobb domot választotta – szólt Szása. Játékosan oldalba lökte Zsenyát, és felnevetett, mikor az morogva félrehessegette a kezét. – Senki nem vádolhat vele, hogy távolságtartó lennél.

Zsenya ismét csak a szemét forgatta, de nem ellenkezett.

 _Zsenya és Sidney Crosby,_ gondolta Szása, és hagyta, hogy a tény leülepedjen benne. Őszintén hitte, hogy ez a kapcsolat mindkettejüknek előnyös lehet. Amennyire Crosbyt ismerte – és az az utolsó beszélgetésük, ahol Crosby olyan ideges lett az őszinte kommunikáció ötletére, és szívszorítóan összezavarodott, mert valaki vonzónak találta anélkül, hogy inzultálta vagy kéretlenül megtapogatta volna, különösen beszédes volt – Zsenya óvatos, támogató és védelmező dominanciája épp hozzá illett. Zsenya meg… Szása régóta úgy gondolta, hogy Zsenyára iszonyúan ráférne, hogy végre legyen egy szubja, akinek odaszentelheti magát. Egy Crosby féle önálló, határozott szubot, akinek megvan a saját élete, a saját tervei, a választott karrierje és a jelleme miatt sok sérülés fogja érni még az életben, és Zsenya mellette lesz, hogy enyhítse őket, de ugyanezeknek köszönhetően az élete aktív és tevékeny is lesz, így Zsenya rajongó odaadása nem fogja megfojtani.

– Hát, akkor mostantól a tiéd, úgyhogy vigyázz a kapitányodra Zsenya! – veregette vállon Szása. – Nem mondom, hogy szüksége van rá, de biztos jót tesz neki.

– Úgy lesz, Szása. Vigyázok rá – mondta, aztán meglepő módon elbizonytalanodott. Szása kíváncsian fürkészte, hisz ennyi év ismeretség után kevés dolog volt, amiről ne mertek volna beszélni egymással. Kis hezitálás után Zsenya hozzátette –, és ő is vigyáz rám.

Ezt nem sok dom vallotta volna be, de Zsenya sosem volt egy átlagos dom.

– Jó, mert szükséged is van rá – mondta Szása szárazon.

Zsenya megint csak nem tiltakozott. Halkan felnevetett, és megbökdöste Szása térdét a térdével.

– Lehetséges – hagyta rá.

Bár Szását rágta a kíváncsiság, hogy tovább faggatózzon – milyen komoly a kapcsolatuk, hogyan kezdődött, ki tud még róla – tiszteletben tartotta Crosby kívánságát, és átmenetileg felfüggesztette a kérdezősködést a titkos szerelmi viszonyukról. Ehelyett megropogtatta az ujjait, és ellökte magát a faltól.

– Most, hogy tudom, hogy nem számíthatok rá, hogy lefekszel velem – mondta fintorogva –, úgy tűnik, valaki mást kell keresnem.

Zsenya meg sem próbált sajnálkozni. Miközben a VIP pihenő ajtaja felé indultak, megkérdezte:

– Egyáltalán feláll még ennyi vodka után? Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha hazamennél.

– Ne kötekedj! Még a végén kihúzod a gyufát – mondta komolyan.

– Szeretnéd? – vágott vissza Zsenya.

– Ne hergelj! – szidta meg Szása félig nevetve, és követte Zsenyát a klub zajos forgatagába. Talán rátalál egy szépséges idegenre.

Vége


End file.
